smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Light and Dark Series
The Light and Dark Series (AKA "LD Stories") is a patchwork fanfiction storyline written and illustrated by Numbuh 404. It is a continuation of the original cartoon show with additional elements from the comics, including amalgamations of both story mediums. Series Information This epic tale begins in Season 1 with the re-introduction of the time-travelling Smurfs last seen in Season 9 of the cartoon show. They find themselves in the modern era in a big, bustling city where nobody believes Smurfs are anything but a wishful fantasy. Luckily, they discover a human with immaculate knowledge of their dilemma -- and by chance, their teamwork leads to the Smurfs' successful return to their own timeline. Shortly thereafter, a colorful array of new characters begins to appear. It all begins with a brand new Smurfette followed by a runaway human girl, both of whom join the main cast and drive the main storylines throughout the series. Overview The main characters are generally imported from their mainstream media counterparts at some point from the cartoon show (such as Brainy having been "King Smurf"), but with elements from Peyo's original comics (such as Sassette having freckles). The inclusion of new characters happens periodically as the storyline progresses and while some may only have sparse appearances, they all play an important role. Generally the focus skips around to depict the happenings of each character set so the readers have a fairly balanced idea of everyone's roles. The cut scenes are specified by a ". . ." header followed by a new paragraph starting with any of the other parties. Lastly, there are physical descriptions of each character upon their introductions into the story, unless they are simply mentioned or only appear once. The Smurfs -- as I figured -- are so well known that they do not need to be described, unless they undergo transformations or costume changes. List of Characters Until reaching total completion of the storyline, the placement of these characters may change. Humans The original cast from the comics and cartoon show: *'Sir Johan' -- The keystone protagonist of the series. He is a young knight under the Good King who is often accompanied by his best friend, Peewit, on a series of adventures. His valiance and relentless efforts to bring justice to anyone who is suffering is what leads him to the many friends and foes he comes to know. *'Peewit' -- The faithful comedic sidekick to the main heroes of the series. After Johan lands him a job as the Good King's court jester, he has been a loyal friend with a heart almost as big as his stomach. *'The Good King' -- The primary ruling figure of the series. He rules his kingdom fairly and is beloved by his subjects, especially his family members. He considers Sir Johan like a son and would welcome anyone into his castle if the boy vouched in their favor, including vagabonds. *'Dame Barbara' -- A recurring secondary character. She is the Good King's Governess and personal caretaker for Princess Savina, with whom she is frequently accompanying. She does not take kindly to outsiders until they prove their worth in the castle. *'Princess Savina' -- The first main female protagonist of the series. She is the Good King's niece primarily seen in the watchful company of Dame Barbara. She is learning to be a "proper princess," but greatly admires Johan and Peewit, often hoping to join their adventures around the kingdom. *'Count Tremaine' -- The former leading knight under the Good King. He was Johan's role model and loyal friend before Johan had reached squire hood. His whereabouts are currently unknown. *'John Baufort' -- A lesser-known ruling figure of the series. Originally from Besdorf, Germany, John is the direct descendent of Aldebert Baufort and the rightful heir to the Baufort castle. Had it not been for Johan and Peewit's help against an army of conniving relatives, he would have surely joined his great-great-grandfather. *'Homnibus' -- One of the main good wizards of the series. He is an old friend of the Smurfs, the Good King, and Johan and Peewit who is willing to lend his magical assistance whenever needed. He has an adopted son of whom he has yet to reveal his ways of sorcery -- although he intends to do so when he is of proper age. *'Gargamel' -- One of the main villains of the series. Ever since he first saw the Smurfs, he has been determined to prove their existence to the Dean of Wizards at the same school he and his lowly apprentice, Scruple, were expelled from. After years of miserable defeat, he and his cat, Azrael, are willing to do virtually anything to destroy the Smurf Village -- regardless of the consequences. These are the characters introduced only from the cartoon show: *'Justin' -- A recurring background character of the series. Once he was an unwilling street rat in the hands of his thieving guardian, but has been growing into a noble young man after being adopted by the Enchanter Homnibus. He is frequently in school or studying at home and has not yet been exposed to the realm of magic. *'King Gerard' -- The youngest known ruling figure of the series. He was once imprisoned in his own castle by his Aunt Imperia who planned to seize his throne on his 13th birthday. Thanks to some help from the Smurfs, he was able to expose her plot and quickly appointed the Clockwork Smurf as his personal advisor. He now rules with a heavy focus on the welfare of his people -- especially the Smurfs -- and is eager to spend time with his uncle or cousin, Princess Savina. *'Mrs. Sourberry' -- One of the background characters of the series. She is the faithful caretaker of King Gerard and the Clockwork Smurf who fondly hopes the young king will find happiness and love in his future. *'Scruple' -- One of the main antagonists of the series. He is a child who recognizes that his former professors assigned him as Gargamel's apprentice simply to avoid having to expel him on the school records. Fearful of following in his master's footsteps, the boy is desperate to return to school and graduate; he might believe in his future if someone else believed in him, too. *'Denisa' -- One of the smaller recurring good characters of the series. She is the daughter of Lord Balthazar's wealthy sister with a bubbly personality and an uncanny set of vocal chords. She has made friends with Sassette Smurfling, so she finds her uncle and Gargamel's plans to destroy the Smurfs as wicked and cruel. *'Hogatha' -- One of several villainesses of the series. She is a vain witch with an insatiable desire to have real hair, ultimate wealth, and a man to make her his queen. While not generally a threat to the Smurfs, she has sought to use them for personal gain in the past. She has teamed up with Gargamel more than once, although they can hardly stand being near each other. *'Chlorhydris' -- A background character of the series. She was previously a cruel sorceress who aspired to destroy all love in the world, which was caused by the betrayal of her ex-best friend: Drusilla sought after Manfred the Magnificent, but he chose to marry Chlorhydris. Thinking she had been upstaged on their wedding day, Chlorhydris grew bitter from a broken heart, but with help from the Smurfs and beloved cherub, Cupid, she and Manfred were reunited twenty years later and miraculously rekindled their long-lost love. *'Lady Jasmine' -- One of the lesser-known females of the series. She was once engaged to Prince Theodore, but only liked him for his wealth. Had it not been for her deep-rooted fear of frogs and the intervention of the Smurfs (unbeknownst to her), she would have succeeded with her plan. *'Princess Francesca' -- One of the lesser-known females of the series. All that is known is that she is a suitor for King Gerard's consideration, and he seems to like her enough to keep her on his list. *'Prince Theodore' -- A lesser-known ruling figure of the series. After having been turned into a frog by his former court magician, he was saved from this fate (and a one-sided marriage with Lady Jasmine) by Smurfette, Poet, and Sassette. He also once hired Gargamel and Scruple as his new court magicians, which was a mistake he will not soon forget. *'Giles' -- A small recurring character of the series. He is a student at the Wizard's School and one of Scruple's former classmates who now bullies him for being a dropout. He is often seen in the company of his friends, Cedrick and Ericson. *'Cedrick' -- A small recurring character of the series. He is a student at the Wizard's School and one of Scruple's former classmates who now bullies him for being a dropout. He is often seen in the company of his friends, Giles and Ericson. *'Ericson' -- A small recurring character of the series. He is a student at the Wizard's School and one of Scruple's former classmates who now bullies him for being a dropout. He is often seen in the company of his friends, Giles and Cedrick. *'Brenda' -- A small recurring character of the series. She is a young witch at Witch Haven Conservatory who learned what it meant to be "good" thanks to the Smurfs. She once had a crush on Scruple and was his date to the Broomstick Ball, but lost such feelings after realizing he only liked her for her magic wand. She was last seen expressing her intentions of spiting him by someday becoming a powerful good witch. *'Melina' -- A small recurring character of the series. She is a young witch at Witch Widow's School who is genuinely wants to be a good witch, but so far lacks skill. Luckily, her teacher keeps a watchful eye on her to assure she does not accidentally cause others harm. Background "Filler" characters from both comic and/or cartoon origins: *'Princess Adela' -- Pending... *'Queen Gwendolyn' -- Pending... *'Count Gabriel' -- Pending... *'Lady Versailles' -- Pending... The new characters introduced in this series: *'Falla Cye' -- The second main female protagonist of the series who debuts in "The Thief of Boarsford." She is a teenage girl who supposedly ran away from a kingdom south of the Good King's castle and was thought to be the culprit behind a robbery in Boarsford. With help from Johan and Peewit, she proves her good name and is assigned by the King to help bring the real bandit(s) to justice. Since then, she has been granted a room in the castle and becomes friends with the boys. *'Josten Lancaster' -- One of the supporting protagonists of the series who debuts in "King Gerard's Squire." Being one of only three boys to remain loyal pageboys in King Gerard's castle, Josten sees any desire to pursue his interests in music as an act of cowardice. His kind nature, pretty face, and unusual health issues earn him more pestering than praise by his peers, so his self-esteem is a bit lower than it should be for his age. *'"Zoe"' -- A supporting character of the series. He is set to debut in Crestfallen Christmas. *'Sir Jacob' -- A formidable antagonist of the series. He is set to debut in "Josten's Dark Horse." *'Lady Pricilla' -- A character of unknown intentions thus far. Her debut is pending finalization. *'King Copprick' -- A late-introduced antagonist of the series. His debut is pending finalization. Magical Creatures Characters from the original comics and cartoon show: *'The Smurfs' -- The alternative main group of characters of the series. They are a fairly mysterious two-gendered race of little blue creatures composed of males that are delivered occasionally on a Blue moon by a stork while females can be made by a magic spell. They are the greatest asset to the human cast as either friends or foes, respectively. Characters only from the original cartoon show: *'Ripple' -- Pending... *'Mystico' -- Pending... *'Marina' -- Pending... *'Tebuli' -- Pending... *'Ernie' -- Pending... *'The Gnome King' -- Pending... *'The Gnome Prince' -- Pending... *'The Game Master' -- Pending... New characters introduced in this series: *'Karma' -- Pending... *'Wisteria' -- Pending... *'Dorgone' -- Pending... *'Hethera' -- Pending... *'Maeve' -- Pending... *'Tulip' -- Pending... *'Princess Glacia' -- Pending... *'Drefuse Sylke' -- Pending... *'Fierra' -- Pending... *'Bermudo' -- Pending... *'Whisper' -- Pending... Gods/Supernatural Beings Characters from the original comics and cartoon show: *'Mother Nature' -- Pending... *'Father Time' -- Pending... New characters introduced in this series: *'The Soul Stealer' -- Pending... Animals Characters from the original comics and cartoon show: *'Bayard' -- Pending... *'Biquette' -- Pending... *'Azrael' -- Pending... *'Feathers' -- Pending... *'Romulus' -- Pending... Characters only from the original cartoon show: *'Edgar' -- Pending... New characters introduced in this series: *'Gentile' -- Pending... *'Princeton' -- Pending... Objects & Magical Artifacts Found in the original cartoon show: *'The Great Book of Spells' -- Pending... New objects introduced in this series: *'The Tracing Mirror' -- Pending... *'The Soul Staff' -- Pending... Season 3 This section has not been properly developed, so things will continue to change until completion. Season Specials Known developed at this time. Episode Listing #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Brainy, Smurfette's True Love #Reconciliation for the Wretched #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Pending Title #Spritely Matrimony #Pending Title #Pending Title (Reserved for Story Three) Trivia *This page was first created on October 30th, 2011, but the concept for the series overview was in place since June of 2010. *Since its original creation, this was known as The Reluctant Dark Knight Series (AKA "RDK Stories") because development at the point only focused on Johan as the main protagonist. After much thought and collaborative assistance, the series was finally renamed to The Light and Dark Series on November 12th, 2015. View the blog post about it here. *Although the author had taken a long hiatus to work on other projects between a changing work and home schedule, the spark of motivation returned after seeing the spin-off CGI film, Smurfs: The Lost Village, on March 25th, 2017. This film is non-canonical with the original series or the LD Stories, but has notable aspects for inspiration for the author's long-term goals. *The process of separation of the Expanded AU and LD Stories officially began on April 17th, 2017 after discussions amongst fellow Admins, VicGeorge2K9 and A Heroic Smurf. Story Two This section will be moved later to the proper page. *The title of this novel is inspired by one of Numbuh 404's favorite songs, "Take Back the Night" by Justin Timberlake (2013). Although the song itself has just about nothing to do with the plot of the story, the name itself is a parody with the replacement of "night" and "knight," describing the return of Sir Johan to his rightful place on the side of Good. *In "Good Knight, Moon," it is revealed that Johan is periodically returned to normal during the full moon, and that he can remember being evil, but not good. This is based off of an episode of CSI: Las Vegas where a witness of a crime had a split personality: one was dominant over the other - the "shadow personality" is able to watch the dominant personality, but the dominant cannot remember ever being the shadow. *Being a Cancer sign, Johan's birthstone is the moonstone, which happens to be the gem that saves him from Gargamel's curse in Story Two. This was not planned by Numbuh 404 - it was entirely coincidental, but works perfectly for the storyline. There is also a comic book created by Peyo in 1955 called "The Moonstone," which featured Johan & Peewit. Category:Series Category:Numbuh 404's Articles